The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and a method for selectively heating a pressurized container, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method which selectively and indirectly heats a pressurized storage container in a relatively safe and efficient manner.
Containers are used in a wide variety of applications, to selectively store a wide variety of materials. For example and without limitation, one type of container is adapted to store and convey gaseous material, such as Nitrous Oxide to an automobile cylinder assembly, in order to increase the amount of torque produced by the engine.
The amount of Nitrous Oxide which may be dispensed during a certain amount of time is limited to the capacity and the amount of pressure under which the gas is stored. It has been found that heating such a pressurized container will conduct heat to the Nitrous Oxide contained therein, thereby causing the Nitrous Oxide to expand and increase the pressure within the storage container. Increasing the amount of pressure within the storage container, allows greater amounts Nitrous Oxide to be injected into the cylinder assembly during a certain time. For these reasons, automotive racing specialists, such as drag racing xe2x80x9cpit crewsxe2x80x9d or mechanics, often heat the Nitrous Oxide storage containers prior to operatively disposing these containers within an automobile.
Previous methods for heating these pressurized containers include, but are not limited to, holding the flame of a torch (e.g., a propane torch) in direct contact with the pressurized container, placing the pressurized container near or in open flames (e.g., a camp fire), and wrapping the container with layers of tape and placing it in direct sunlight. Each of the aforementioned methods for heating a pressurized container are potentially dangerous and/or fatal, not only to the user of the methods, but to anyone who may be in close proximity to the pressurized container, as the unregulated amount of heat applied to the container may cause the container to explode.
There is therefore a need for a device or an assembly, which allows pressurized storage containers to be safely and efficiently heated in a manner which reduces the potential or likelihood of explosion. There is also a need for a method for heating a pressurized storage container without the use of a direct contact heat source, which overcomes some or all of the previously delineated drawbacks of prior pressurized storage container heating methods.
A first non-limiting advantage of the present invention is that it provides an apparatus and a method, which allows for the selective heating of a pressurized storage container in a manner which overcomes the previously delineated drawbacks of prior heating methodologies.
A second non-limiting advantage of the invention is that it provides an apparatus for heating a pressurized container, which allows for the selective and indirect heating of the pressurized storage container in a safe and efficient manner.
A third non-limiting advantage of the present invention is that it provides a method for safely and efficiently heating a pressurized container, such as a Nitrous oxide storage container.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, an apparatus is provided for use with a pressurized storage container of the type having a gaseous matter therein. The apparatus includes a generally hollow body, a heater, and at least one hinged member coupled to at least one aperture, into which a pressurized container may be deposited, thereby allowing the apparatus to selectively heat the pressurized container.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, an apparatus is provided comprising a generally hollow body having at least one aperture; a heater assembly which is disposed within the generally hollow body, and which generates heat; at least one member which is moveably coupled to the generally hollow body, and which is moveable from a first position in which the member closes the aperture to a second position; a baffle which is disposed within the generally hollow body, and which cooperates with the member when the member is in the second position, to form a heating passage; and a return passage is communicatively coupled to the heater assembly.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, a method of heating a container is provided, the method comprising the steps of: forming a container; providing a heater, a sensor, and an air intake device; placing the heater, the sensor, and the air intake device in the container; forming a heating passage within the container; forming a return passage, within the container, which is coupled to the heater; creating at least one aperture through the container; and selectively coupling at least one member to the aperture.
These and other features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention and by reference to the following drawings.